If I Die Young
by mysticXdrops
Summary: Does forever really mean forever? What's its limit? Just because they're gone, doesn't really mean they are. ShikaIno, Songfic, R&R!


This is my first songfic and oneshot. The song used is If I die young by The Band Perry. I just ran across it and it inspired me to write this. I hope you readers enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or this song **

* * *

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

"I-Ino…why?" he stood shocked at the image in front of him. There she stood, in front of him with a huge blade through her chest. Her hair was a mess and blood seeping from her mouth. Even so, beauty could be found from her.

"Some…one had to…stop him." She tried to tell him. Both ninjas and others had been sent on a mission to stop some rouge ninja that were destroying small villages. Things didn't go as planned for the genius and took a turn for the worse, killing his girlfriend.

"It's okay, Shika. If it's like this…it's okay." She gave him a small smile. How could she in her final moments? She promised her late sensei that she would protect and take care of her teammates. She would be damned to not follow it till the end. Blood spilt out of her mouth as she coughed, signaling her last moments.

"Ino! Medic! We need a medic!" He called out to anyone, trying to save her in any way. She grabbed his shoulder, trying to keep herself stable.

"It's…no use. You know this too." It pained her more to see him cry because of her. She wished she could take the pain away from him. They already lost their sensei and their fathers and now her to add on the list.

"Just promise me to take care yourself. I know….how you…can be."

"Ino…" His voice was shaky. He grabbed the sides her face and gently caressed her cheeks. "Please…stop. You can't go…not yet."

"Everyone has their time to go." Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. "Now…is mine." She softly wiped away his tears but they endless flowed down. He put both of their foreheads together.

"Promise me...not to forget me. You know I'll always be watching you. Please…don't do…anything stupid." She looked at him. Even though they were so close, everything was fading.

"Don't b-blame yourself." She gave him one last kiss before she left him, "I'll always…love you…" her final words before collapsing on his shoulder. He cried out in pain of a broken heart.

Lord make me a rainbow  
I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you  
When she stands under my colors  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be no  
Ain't even grey but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life  
And I've had just enough time

That day had final come. _Her _funeral. For a depressing day, it was beautiful outside. All day, the same scene played in his complex mind. How he could have just prevented her death. Friends and family took one last look at the blonde beauty. People crying and comforting each other.

His mother walked towards her only son. She wiped any present tears before talking, "You should go see her." Her voice was filled with sorrow, her eyes dull. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. Nothing could comfort him from the numbness. "Everything will be alright." With that Shikamaru rose from his seat, not wanting to hear more.

He walked towards the window and looked at the endless flow of a few stray clouds. The young man wondered if _she_ was alright now. Free from all the pain and distress.

After pondering from what seemed a long time, he decided to see Ino one last time. As he studied her face, she looked as pretty as always. Her hair was free from a ponytail as she was surrounded by dozens of roses. She was so close, but so far. He wished he could of just held her one last time, to feel her embrace, to hear her complaining and nagging. But not anymore.

He touched the promise ring they both wore.

"I guess this is goodbye."

I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a women  
But it sure feel nice when she was holding my hand  
There's a girl here in town, says she'll love me forever  
And who would of thought forever could be severed  
By the sharp knife of a short life  
Well I've had just enough time

In the afterlife, she would be reunited with her family and her late sensei. Of course it was more peaceful there, but it wasn't paradise without Shikamaru. She would always watch him, continue to love him from a distance and watch him grow. She just wished she could have stayed with him longer, start a family and grow old together. Guess there was a bump in the road.

A penny for my thoughts oh no  
I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing  
Funny when you're dead people start listening

Days would pass by but no one kept track. Life seems so dull without her. Without her screaming, talking and laughing. If he knew she would be gone this soon, he would of loved her more and cherish every moment. He knew though that Ino wouldn't want him to be like this. He couldn't waste his life because he knew she would want him to live his life, to go on. And he would….for her.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down


End file.
